ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostmaster's minions
Not sure about minion seen captured I didn't really think the ghost they captured at the beginning of "Short Stuff" had anything to do with the Ghostmaster. I thought he was just a minor entity that happened to be haunting the place. If I am wrong, I would like to know any and all evidence that proves the creature worked for the Ghostmaster. SonofSamhain 14:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well my thinking is (I'm defending the edit) that due to the factor that Ghostmasters Minions said they are losing fellow minions from the Ghostbusters. It came directly after the Red monster in question was caught. It's a fair debate to have it removed tho, as we didn't 100% know this one. It's a guess and it feels right, but still. The Current Speculation Policy, states that whoever made the edit needs to defend it and such. In this case it would be Mrmichaelt. Now please understand this is a new policy to better deal with this. I had a rough week already, and all three of us really just want a informative and enjoyable Wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My defense is essentially the same as Devilmanozzy's. In addition, The Ghostmaster is his namesake so technically, all ghosts are his minions and are required to appear to him when he summons them, as evidenced when he summoned the three bounty hunter entities. They were definitely of a higher class than these minions in the article, but still obeyed and followed the Ghostmaster's orders. I think it being a minion passes the two parameters of acceptable speculation in the Speculation Policy. Mrmichaelt 01:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we may want to let SonofSamhain rebuttal this first. I actually feel it may be a better idea to give the red ghost his own article and to debate it there. He has a fun unique design. But at the end of the day, I hope we agree on something here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, definitely. I wasn't trying to end the debate or anything, just trying to be thorough as I could on what I was thinking when I edited the article. Mrmichaelt 02:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::May as well reopen this since we three are on. I'll be editing for "Short Stuff" tonight and will make a new article for this guy. What should it be named "Three Legged Hopper"? Mrmichaelt 05:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I like this idea and the name in light of the debate above, and the fact he is given special treatment getting to be in EGB credits. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Red Ghost was in EGB Credits? "*The minion seen captured by the Ghostbusters appears in the end credits of the show." Ok, which ghost you think looks like him? He has three legs and a tail. (Link to Extreme Ghostbusters Credits Images) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I believed it was the one that appeared just before Tempus. It does have something of a resemblance. SonofSamhain 05:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, this one EGBCreditssc11.png Mrmichaelt 05:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, you got me. I'll re-add this at once and add reference. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)